TU VERSION
by Shibubi
Summary: Después de haber escuchado la declaración de Bella en MI versión, llega la oportunidad de Edward para dar su propia versión de los acontecimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría**

Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.

Nombre del OS: TU VERSIÓN

Autor: SHIBUBY

Summary: Después de haber escuchado la declaración de Bella, llega la oportunidad de Edward para dar su propia versión de los acontecimientos.

Actitud OOC: Bella autodestructiva

Número de palabras: 7798

* * *

TU VERSIÓN

Cuando me desperté no podía ver nada a pesar de saber que tenía los ojos abiertos una luz blanca y brillante me cegaba. Decidí centrarme en las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, una fuerte presión me oprimía el pecho, un punto de la pierna derecha muy cercano a la ingle y el brazo izquierdo pulsaban dolorosamente. Intenté inútilmente dirigir mis manos a aquellos puntos de dolor con la intención de arrancarme las agujas que me punzaban y masajear la zona pero no me podía mover.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí tendido, no se si fueron segundos, minutos o días… no veía nada, ni olía ni oía solo sentía Así es como pude concentrarme en que lentamente y a medida que el dolor disminuía la neblina que me rodeaba se levantaba dejándome percibir cada vez con mayor claridad los colores y el paisaje del lugar. Así fue como fui reconociendo donde me encontraba aunque no recordaba como había llegado allí. A medida que la niebla se difuminaba pude percibir el acolchado y húmedo césped bajo mi cuerpo, un olor a pino, a flores salvajes y a tierra mojada inundó todos mis sentidos…

Cuando por fin todo rastro de dolor había desaparecido pude mover mis articulaciones, poco a poco me incorporé de donde me encontraba tumbado tan solo para confirmar que me encontraba en aquel paisaje tan conocido para mi. Solo una diferencia, la ausencia de mi esposa, me hacia ser consciente que algo raro ocurría.

Al fondo del claro se encontraba una pequeña niña de rizos dorados y ojos azules. Simple y llanamente era preciosa. Su piel resplandecía bajo el calor de sol como si de un puzzle de pequeños y diminutos brillantes construyeran su diminuta estructura. La miré extasiado. _Quién era, de donde había salido, se habría perdido… Estaría alucinando._ Caminando muy despacio me acerqué a ella

– Por fin te despiertas… ¿cómo te encuentras…? ¿Estás bien? ¿Todavía te duele? –inquirió apresuradamente cuando apenas nos separaban un par de pasos. _–_ Hey – me golpeó con su infantil dedito en mi pecho –. Te estoy preguntando si te duele algo.

– ehh no, – dudé recordando el penetrante dolor que tan solo cinco minutos atrás me cortaba la respiración. – ¿Debería?

– no, no… en realidad no debería dolerte nada ya que a los mu…

– Jane! –bramó una potente voz tras nosotros. Ambos nos giramos bruscamente para buscar la procedencia de aquella voz para hallar a una mujer de presencia impertérrita que dirigía una fría mirada a mi acompañante. – ¿que te he dicho miles de veces?

– Que te tengo que esperar – dijo la pequeña con evidente voz de cansancio

– Perdona a Jane, a veces es demasiado impulsiva y se olvida de las normas –. Me aclaro con un evidente tono de disgusto. – Por favor acomódate en la silla –. Pidió extendiendo la mano hacia un lateral.

– ¿Qué silla? –. Pregunté curioso a sabiendas que allí no había ninguna silla. De repente cuando miré hacia donde aquella anciana miraba vi como de la nada aparecían dos sillas de respaldo abatible y una mesa de madera entre ellas. Obedientemente seguí las órdenes de aquella anciana con cabellos encrespados y abundantes canas que me miraba un tanto hastiada y me acomode en la silla.

Estaba soñando, sabía donde me encontraba pero no conocía a ninguna de las féminas que se hallaban delante de mío, y eso generalmente ya de por si era raro ¿_Desde cuando se sueña con gente que no se conoce_? Además cuánto tiempo llevaba yo sin soñar y las veces que lo hacía siempre era Bella la protagonista, primero de los más dulces sueños y en los últimos tiempos de las más tenebrosas pesadillas. Desde luego aquel sueño no tenía nada que ver conmigo ni con mi vida. Pero más valía que me fuera despertando rápido ya que no eran pocas las cosas que tendría que hacer al día siguiente: no podía obviar por más tiempo el hablar con mis padres, la situación se me escapaba de las manos y necesitaba su ayuda, además tendría que volver a llevar a Bella al hospital a una revisión, a ver que excusa pondría en esta ocasión… ahh y tenía que entregar el proyecto a Mark para que incluyera los últimos gráficos y estadísticas. Tan abstraido estaba en mis quehaceres que pegue un pequeño salto de la silla cuando volví a escuchar aquella áspera voz.

– Buenos días, entonces si no me equivoco tu eres… Edward Cullen ¿verdad? – preguntó mientras ojeaba diversos expedientes.

– Sisisisisi…. Pero…

– Disculpe señor Cullen, supongo que tienen muchas preguntas que hacerme… –. Me dijo en un tono un poco más amable. – El caso es que usted tardo mucho en despertar…

tenía unas heridas muy graves… las puñaladas siempre son…

– Zafrina –cortó rápidamente la niña enviando una dura mirada a la anciana a la vez que negaba con su cabecita. – Todavía no he podido explicarle nada.

Yo miraba confuso aquella conversación que sin ninguna duda versaba sobre mi y en la que no se me tenía en cuenta, esperando intrigado que alguien me lo explicase.

– Ok. Debe de tener muchas preguntas y muchas dudas pero intentaremos aclarárselas lo mejor posible. Jane… – insto la anciana a la joven.

– Señor Cullen, le vamos a dar una versión rápida de los hechos, solo para ponerle en situación y que esto se acabe lo antes posible. Una vez que Zafrina tome una decisión yo me quedaré con usted para responderle las dudas que aun le resten –. Si aquella jovencita me había sorprendido momentos antes con su dulzura ahora me tenía muy intrigado con la madurez que mostraban sus palabras. Si apenas aparentaba ser una infante de siete u ocho años como era que podía hablar como una adulta.

– No es un sueño, esta muerto, y ésto – dijo mientras que con sus pequeñas manos señalaba el espacio que nos rodeaba – es el limbo. Esta aquí porque su historia no esta del todo clara así que para poder decidir su destino en el más allá antes tienes que contar su historia.

– Pero en serio que estoy muerto, ¿seguro que esto no es un mal sueño? – le pregunté con una voz demasiado temblorosa como para reconocer como mía.

– Te parece que un paisaje tan hermoso como este, que la paz que sientes, es un mal sueño, no Edward no, estas muerto. De eso no tengo ninguna duda.

– Pero si estoy muerto… cómo es que… ¿cómo mori? – insistí no creyéndome del todo aquella historia.

– Te asesinaron – respondió ella cortante como si yo debiera de saberlo.

– Quién?

– De verdad no sabes quien fue… no lo recuerdas –. Dudó.

– Dios! No!!! Entonces… – _que le pasó a Bella_, iba a añadir cuando me interrumpieron.

– Yo que tu no diría ese nombre en vano – interrumpió la anciana que escuchaba hasta ahora en silencio mientras señalaba amenazadoramente con el dedo índice hacía el cielo y la pequeña Jane llevaba una mano a su cara para esconder la sonrisa que se le escapaba.

– Ehhh, mmm… perdón pero si me asesinaron… – miraba alrededor intentado buscar algo que no encontraba. – ¿Dónde esta Bella?, ¿ella esta bien?, ¿le hicieron algo?. ¿Vive?

– Edward… la verdad es que esto nunca es fácil de contar pero… – Jane me miraba apesadumbrada.

– O no… fue ella – susurré sin ganas ni fuerzas, dejando caer mi espalda sobre el respaldo

– Si. –volvió a hablar la anciana cuyo nombre no recordaba.

– Ohhhh! – no podía acabar de creerme que hubiera sido ella la que al final hubiera puesto fin a mi vida. Ella me había matado. Finalmente ella me había matado a mi.

– No te veo muy extrañado, ¿a caso lo esperabas? – Inquirió la mujer.

– La verdad es que no me extraña–. Respondí sincero. – Últimamente se había vuelto muy agresiva y su enfermedad cada vez iba empeorando…. Sabía que lo del aborto a la larga iba a traer sus consecuencias… aunque esto era lo último que esperaba. – continué más para mi mismo que para mi audiencia. Me hundí en la silla, quería llorar pero no podía, quería gritar, chillar, golpear algo o a alguien pero no había nada a quien poder dirigir mi frustración.

– Edward, tienes que entender que esto más o menos es una especie de juicio. Me tienes que contar tu versión de los hechos. – Inició la anciana tras darme unos instantes para reponerme.

– Acaso aquí –. Dije moviendo mis manos alrededor. – en el cielo no lo sabéis todo –. Pregunté demasiado irónico, no me acababa de creer aquella historia y ya estaba demasiado cansado como para intentarlo. – ¿Dónde esta el ojo que todo lo ve?

– Pues no, – me contestó ofendida – en la tierra hay mas de seis mil millones de almas. Si a esas almas sumamos seres fantásticos, demonios, vam… bueno… ¿cuántos te crees que somos nosotros para estar pendiente de todo lo que ocurre en la tierra?.

– Perdón – susurré un poco avergonzado por su respuesta. No se que me pasaba ni porque me estaba comportando de una manera tan bipolar, sentía la furia bullir en mi interior y de repente, en menos de un pestañeo desbordaba tranquilidad y buenos sentimientos. Me estaría volviendo loco

– Ahora tienes que contarnos tu historia, luego podrás preguntarle a Jane todo lo que quieras… Empieza cuando quieras… pero recuerda que no puedes mentir o… lo sabremos – agregó amenzadoramente.

– Ah así que eso si lo sabríais – volví a responder irónicamente para, inmediatamente ante su furiosa mirada, volver a hundir mi rostro en mi pecho – Perdón, – volví a repetir por segunda vez en un minuto. – Estoy un poco nervioso, piensa que esto es nuevo para mi.

En realidad tenía que estar cabreado, joder que me acababa de morir. No entendía que tenía aquel ambiente que me impedía mostrar físicamente la furia que en mi cabeza hervía por haberme muerto y sobre todo por haber dejado sola a Bella incumpliendo así todas las promesas que le había hecho desde que nos conocimos: todos nuestros planes de futuro… nuestros hijos… nuestro bebito… pero no podía… en el fondo una extraña y sosegada sensación de paz envolvía todos mis sentidos. Joder.

– Edward por favor – me llamó la anciana invitándome a narrar mi historia en un tono mucho más afable. – Cuando lo consideres oportuno puedes iniciar a contarme tu versión.

– Bien, pues como ya sabeis, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y acabo de cumplir 27 años. – en ese momento me di cuenta de que apenas quedaba un mes para el cumpleaños de Bella, había estado tanto tiempo pensando en que regalo comprarle, finalmente haciendo caso a los médicos había encargado la compra de un perrito, un labrador que seguramente ayudaría a Bella a superar sus crisis. – Conocí a Bella, a Isabella, mi esposa, hace ahora cinco años. Desde el primer momento que la vi supe que debía hacer todo lo posible para convertirla en mi mujer – proseguí añorando aquellos años en los que habíamos sido tan felices, mucho antes de que Bella desarrollase su enfermedad. – dos años después nos casamos. Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

– Bella es la mujer de mi vida, es maravillosa, inteligente, preciosa, atenta… la quería, la quiero con locura, me desvivía por ella –. Dios! Si de verdad yo estaba muerto que sería ahora de ella sin mi compañía y mis cuidados. – Nuestros primeros años juntos fueron… mma-maravillosos – mi voz se quebró tenuemente, pero pude esquivar el sollozo que amenazaba ahogarme al constreñir con fuerza mi cuello. Inconscientemente dirigí mi mano a mi garganta intentado en vano relajar los músculos, tenía que continuar…

– Todo cambio hace cosa de un año y medio. Bella por aquel entonces había empezado a trabajar en el departamento de lenguas extranjeras como auxiliar, tenía algunas clases que le dejaban el tiempo suficiente para poder terminar la tesis, la cual ya estaba muy avanzada. Además de preparar las clases trabajaba muchísimas horas en su investigación, normalmente cuando yo llegaba a casa después de mi jornada laboral, solía encontrarla en una habitación contigua a la nuestra que habíamos acondicionado como su despacho-biblioteca. Siempre la encontraba allí perdida en su trabajo entre libros, papeles y tazas de café. Nunca era consciente de la hora que era. Yo por mi parte llegaba agotado después de tantas horas en la oficina lejos de ella, del amor de mi vida y la razón de mi existencia. Con todo cuando estábamos juntos éramos nosotros dos solos nadie más existía. Hasta los momentos más insignificativos como ir a la compra, fregar los platos o tender la ropa limpia eran ocasiones especiales y felices siempre y cuando las hiciéramos juntos.

Llegados a este punto no pude evitar que mis ojos se encharcaran de futuras lágrimas. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me permitía recordar, la primera vez que encontraba a alguien a quien contar mi vida… y por raro que pudiera parecer me encontraba liberado como si al hablar el pesado lastre que había cargado durante tanto tiempo se fuera soltando.

– Como os decía, desde hace un año y medio yo empecé a notar pequeñas cosas que si bien me hicieron sospechar mi orgullo me impidió darle la importancia que tenía, ahora me arrepiento… posiblemente si me hubiera detenido a pensar no me encontraría en esta situación… achacaba aquellas cosas al _stress_ de su trabajo, a la tensión que le generaban las clases en la universidad, la corrección de trabajos, de exámenes, las tutorías y la investigación y escritura de su tesis doctoral.

– Posiblemente si ahora recapacitará que día fue el cuando comenzó nuestro infierno particular este día fue la Navidad del año pasado –. Añadí en un tono muy bajito de voz, para de repente darme cuenta de la realidad. – No, – grité sorprendiendo a mi reducida audiencia – si de verdad estoy muerto, yo no morí ayer o hoy o… da igual… yo realmente morí en la navidad de… cuando empezó todo esto. – Ya las lágrimas eran imparables, caía un torrente de agua por mis mejillas, me estaba desahogando pero de nada serviría. Jane se acercó a mi muy despacio como si tuviera miedo de asustarme y tendiendo su pequeña y regordeta mano la posó en mi mejilla: – ssshhh, tranquilo Edward… sshhh… –por extraño que pudiera parecer sus arrullos ejercieron un efecto calmante en mi. –Tomate tu tiempo–. Asentí despacio sorprendido por el efecto calmante que aquella niña ejercía sobre mí. Devolviendo una sonrisa di un profundo suspiro armándome de valor para continuar.

– Cuando usted quiera puede continuar – Me apremió la anciana y yo volví a asentir. Ya no había marcha atrás, y desde luego aquellas mujeres no me iban a dar ninguna oportunidad de permanecer en silencio.

– Bien, como decía todo empezó el 25 de diciembre – retomé el relato –. Mis padres celebraban todos los años una fiesta para la directiva y los inversionistas del hospital. Era una fiesta muy importante ya que se recogían fondos benéficos que se repartían entre varias asociaciones de enfermos. Con lo que allí se solía reunir la flor y nata del estado. A mi no me gustaban muchos aquellas fiestas pero Bella y yo siempre asistíamos para acompañar a nuestra familia, no eran muchas las ocasiones en que las que los veía así que aprovechábamos aquellas fiestas para pasar el tiempo juntos. Aquel día Bella estaba guapísima, era, es guapísima –rectifique nervioso sin saber muy bien que conjugación usar – llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda natura azul marino… era la más hermosa de la fiesta. Estuvimos toda la noche bailando juntos, riéndonos y divirtiéndonos exprimiendo nuestro tiempo al máximo. También estaba mi hermana, mi cuñado y unos cuantos amigos, todo parecía tan normal. – Añadí en un susurro nostálgico. – Cerca de la medianoche mi padre me llamó para presentarme a unos nuevos inversionistas de la fundación, yo llevaba las cuentas con lo que era imprescindible que los conociese. Estaría hablando con ellos cerca de media hora… cuando por fin pude escaparme y volver al salón no encontré a mi esposa por ninguna parte. Después de vagar por la enorme estancia durante unos minutos Alice, mi hermana, me indicó que la había visto salir a la terraza. Inmediatamente corrí a su encuentro no me gustaba dejar a mi niña tanto tiempo sola, la necesitaba a mi lado para sobrevivir.

– Cuando salí al mirador allí estaba ella, mi niña, hablando con un buen amigo, Jacob Black – mencioné solo su nombre para que quedara constancia–. La noche estaba despejada pues un fuerte viento polar procedente del nordeste retiraba todas las nubes dejando libres las estrellas en el cielo. Llevaban días amenazando con nevadas y en aquellos momentos calcule, como luego acerté, que ibamos a tener unas navidades blancas… Lentamente me acerque al fondo de la terraza donde se encontraba mi esposa dando un profundo suspiro lleno de alegría que dejaba escapar el temor por haberla ya encontrado – les comenté demostrando mi ansiedad retorciendo fuertemente la tela del pantalón de mi pijama.

– Me acerque a ella cogiéndola de la cintura, no puedo negar que estaba un poco celoso, no es que yo por lo general lo fuera, pero veía como mi amigo la observaba demasiado ansioso para mi gusto y no pude controlar que mi cuerpo la cogiera de su delicada cintura para arrastrarla hacia mi y estrecharla entre mis brazos. No fue hasta que ella se aprisiono contra mi cuerpo cuando fui consciente del frío que tenía. Apenas debíamos estar a uno o dos grados por encima de cero, y allí fuera, la niña de mis ojos se encontraba en medio de una fría noche apenas abrigada con un débil vestidito palabra de honor. Realmente estaba muy disgustado, acaso el palurdo con el que se encontraba hablando no se le había ocurrido dejarle su chaqueta. Aunque sentí la ira venir a mi no quise perder el tiempo que no tenía en discutir con el y rápidamente dirigí a mi niña al interior de la casa donde podría calentar su cuerpo. La acerque a una chimenea más de atrezzo que otra cosa, puesto que había calefacción central, pero me urgía que entrara en calor, pero pasaban los minutos y a pesar de mis fricciones no conseguía que recuperara el tono normal de su cuerpo, estaba demasiado pálida y si no conseguía que el azul de sus labios se tornara rosa se enfermaría. Quería llevarla a casa, prepararle un baño caliente, meterla en cama y calentar su cuerpo….

– Me acerque a mis familiares para despedirnos con la excusa de una reunión importante al día siguiente, en ningún momento quería preocuparlos. No hubiera sido normal que Bella hubiera salido a la intemperie sin recoger su abrigo. Además conociendo lo cotilla que era mi hermana no se hubiera detenido allí con lo que al final tendría que contarles cosas que no quería contar, más que nada por que yo no quería eran tonterías, nada importante.

– ¿De que estas hablando Edward? – me preguntó Jane aprentándome tímidamente la mano.

– De despistes tontos, nada a considerar – insistí. Cómo contarles aquellos despistes a los que Bella se estaba acostumbrando. – No se… ya os digo, lo normal – realmente no sabía que podía decirles, pero tenía muy claro que no me iban a dejar eludir la respuesta. – Pues eran pequeños despistes sin importancia con la ropa, la comida…

– Edward sabes que nos tienes que decir la verdad no?

– Zafrina por favor, no le presiones–. Le pidió Jane en un tono exigente recordandome el nombre de la anciana. – Eddy, –me llamo la pequeña con una inocente y confiada sonrisa dibujada en el rostro – por favor, cuéntanos.

– Bueno, – continué un poco avergonzado, suponía que ambas me iban a culpar por no haber sabido cuidar a mi esposa – Algunas veces Bella se olvidaba de algunas cosas… salía a la calle sin completar su atuendo, se le quemaba la comida…. – Les comenté intentado sonar convincente. Como contarles que había pillado a Bella perdida en medio de la calle en ropa interior, o que nuestra cocina se había incendiado en dos ocasiones… que ya no había velas en casa, ni tijeras ni cuchillos afilados… que cada olvido o despiste había dejado una huella en su cuerpo en forma de cicatriz. Como decirles el miedo que tenía cada vez que llegaba a casa porque no sabía que me iba a encontrar. Y sobre todo como reconocerles que debido a mi orgullo y a mi prepotencia había creído durante demasiado tiempo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde que todos aquellos incidentes no eran más que comunes accidentes.

Estaba demasiado confuso con todo lo que hacía, sabía que algo malo lo estaba pasando pero yo no lo veía… echaba la culpa al _stress_ no pensaba que estuviera enferma. –intenté disculparme sin creérmelo ni siquiera yo mismo. – La culpa fue mía, tenía que haber pedido ayuda, no debería a ver sido tan orgulloso, debería habérselo dicho a mis padres, a mi hermana, ellos nos hubieran ayudado… Dios, espero que ellos ahora la ayuden… ella ahora esta sola.

– En aquel momento tampoco supe estar a la altura de las circunstancias, no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Desde que la encontré en la terraza no la había vuelto a oir hablar, otra vez se había sumergido en su mundo, demasiados ocasiones eran las que últimamente se abstraía, se pasaba horas, en ocasiones días sin hablar conmigo, sin comer, sin moverse… era un estado catatónico que me estaba volviendo loco

– En aquellos momentos, cuando nos dirigimos al coche pude comprobar como se estaba volviendo a hundir en aquel submundo al que no me dejaba penetrar ni acompañarla. Lo único que se me ocurrió… con la idea de hacerla razonar… y supongo porque perdí la escasa paciencia que me quedaba – reconocí avergonzado – fue gritarla, se que estuvo mal, pero se estaba alejando de mi y estaba demasiado frustrado y enfadado con ella como para controlarme. Soy consciente que me extralimité pero yo gritaba, cada vez elevaba más la voz y ella seguía impertérrita como una estatua de marfil y no era capaz de hacerla reaccionar con nada de lo que le decía: le recriminé su actitud, el salir a la calle sin ropa de abrigo, su silencio, su inconsciencia… Creo que me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Sabéis lo que es ver al amor de tu vida hundirse y no poder hacer nada para salvarla? – pregunté directamente a los ojos a la mujer que Jane llamaba Zafrina.

Tras unos minutos de silencio ante los cuales cada uno de nosotros parecía rememorar su propio pasado continué mi historia, mi versión.

– Como os decía ella seguía callada todo el tiempo que duro el trayecto a nuestra casa. Cuando por fin llegamos yo ya me había calmado un poco aunque seguía estando demasiado nervioso, aquella situación me sobre pasaba y no sabía como tratar a mi mujer o que hacer para ayudarla. Como decía yo me había saltado algunos limites con la intención de hacerla reaccionar pero no vi ni una gota de chispa de vida hasta que por fin llegamos al garaje, la llevaba en el cuello cuando volví a sentir su mirada dirigiéndose a mi, yo le sonreí suavemente para demostrarle que no estaba enfadado con ella, que la quería que… el caso es que ella, de repente, se echo a reir de una manera histérica, con cierto tono maléfico, nunca la había visto así, era una experiencia nueva y me dio un poco de miedo –me retorcí en la silla recordando aquel desconocido sonido – extrañado le acaricie su mejilla intentado que con mi roce se calmase pero no fue así… cuando por fin después de unos minutos se calmo, me pregunto si estaba celoso…

– Y ¿estabas celoso? – inquirió de repente la anciana en un tono de desprecio ante la sospechosa mirada de Jane que atónita miraba a uno y otra.

– Si claro… como no – les dije sincero – como no estarlo, ella es la mujer más guapa del mundo y me incomodaba que el resto de hombres quisieran estar cerca de ella. Solo aquella noche tuve que salvarla de los brazos de unos cuantos babosos que se la querían comer con los ojos…. Pero de Jacob no… imposible… era como un hermano para nosotros y un gran amigo. Yo era celoso pero ella nunca me dio motivos para sospechar que no me quisiera... – aclaré más para mi que para ellas.

– Y después ¿qué paso? – preguntó Jane intrigada moviendo nerviosa sus manitas convidándome a continuar.

– Cuando me dijo aquello yo lo único que hice como respuesta fue volver a estrecharla entre mis brazos, no quería que tuviera aquella impresión de mi, no quería que pensara que estaba enfadada con ella en si, solo estaba preocupado por la situación. Entonces allí todo cambio, todo… fue… –callé intentando buscar una palabra que definiera exactamente la situación – una verdadera locura. Me empezó a chillar, a insultar… no decía nada coherente… yo estaba como loco, desesperado pero no quería que lo notara así que una y otra vez me esforzaba para agarrarla y acercarla a mi con la intención de calmarla, de calmarme… pero fue casi imposible. A pesar de lo pequeña que era se revolvía como una lagartija entre mis brazos. En una de esas me dio un golpe en la cabeza que me dejo un poco aturdido, lo suficiente para que ella escapara de mi y se encerrara en nuestra habitación.

– Me pase toda la noche sentado durmiendo junto a la puerta. Podría haber entrado dándole un empujón pero no me pareció lo más adecuado. Al día siguiente llamé a un psiquiatra con el que me había puesto en contacto unas semanas antes y vino a hacerle una visita. Ahí si que tuvimos que desmontar la cerradura de la puerta para poder entrar. Ella… ella estaba durmiendo medio inconsciente en el centro de la habitación tenía algunos arañazos en el cuerpo y los brazos y entre sus uñas había restos de sangre.

– Cuando vi su estado inmediatamente me arrepentí y me regañé a mi mismo por haberme quedado tras la puerta, por no haber pasado la noche a su lado y evitar todo aquel dolor… – Y si ella hubiera hecho otra cosa, en el baño había pastillas, somníferos, y si… me estremecí solo de pensarlo. _Qué imbécil había sido por pensar que yo podía con aquella situación_. – Desde aquel día no me permití el lujo de quitarle la vista de encima.

– Aquel día, viendo que no se espabilaba del estado de estupor los médicos decidieron ingresarla. Fue la primera vez que tuvimos que ingresarla en la unidad de cuidados psiquiátricos, para que le realizaran una evaluación. En aquel momento me dijeron que no era nada importante, que se trataba de una depresión, de un ataque de pánico y que con un poco de medicación para el _stress_ se repondría. Mintieron, aquello era más… – dije con odio hacia ellos por engañarnos y prometerme un futuro mejor y hacia mi por habérmelo creído. – pero yo quise confiar en los médicos, ellos tenían que tener razón aunque mi instinto me dijeran todo lo contrario.

– Una semana entera fue lo que la tuvieron alejada de mi, me sentía morir, no me dejaron verla hasta año nuevo cuando me la devolvieron. En cuanto vi su sonrisa triste, sus ojos alicaídos sus profunda mirada achocolatada difuminada como por una nube… tuve la sensación de que ella, mi amor, mi Bella, había muerto… y que solo me devolvían los restos corporeos de una alegría y una vida pasada. Aquel día lo único que desee al año nuevo y le prometí a ella es que haría todo lo posible por devolverla a la vida.

– Nunca fui consciente de lo difícil que sería mantener mi promesa. Después de aquella semana no fue la única en que tuvo que estar ingresada en el psiqui-clínica. Al final, harto de tenerla lejos de mi, cambié mis rutina e instalé mi oficina en su antiguo despacho ahora inutilizado, no quería separarme de ella. Nuestra habitación se había convertido casi en un cuarto de hospital. – Llegados a este punto ya no podía continuar controlando mis impulsos y seguir sentado como si no pasara nada, era consciente que la peor parte estaba por llegar. Me deje llevar por la tensión que doblegaba mi cuerpo y me levante para estirar un poco mis músculos para sentarme nuevamente segundos después ante las indicaciones de la anciana.

– Con todo… a pesar de mis cuidados y desvelos había ocasiones en las que no me quedaba más remedio que volver a ingresarla. Con el tiempo su estado empeoró, los ingresos se hacía más frecuentes los últimos meses hasta el embar… su agresividad empeoró, se autolesionaba más a menudo en los brazos y las piernas… Del mismo modo que aumentaron los ingresos en la clínica también aumentaron los viajes y visitas a los hospitales. – desvié el tema ante mi vergüenza. – Yo procuraba que fueran hospitales distintos y rellenaba los papeles utilizando diferentes nombres y apellidos: Swan, Masen, Marie, Isabella, Isabel, Isobel… con la única de intención de no perjudicar su buen nombre en la universidad.

– ¿Qué pasó con su trabajo? – preguntó de nuevo Jane

– Apenas podíamos disimular su ausencia mediante emails y algunas llamadas mías al jefe del departamento disimulando múltiples y pasajeras enfermedades. Por suerte en febrero acabo el trimestre de sus clases con lo que solo tuvimos que disimular su baja durante unas semanas, puesto que el resto del tiempo solo fingíamos que trabajaba desde casa.

– Pero…. ¿Por qué teníais que ir a tantas veces a los hospitales? – volvió a preguntar tímidamente.

– Cuando yo… a veces… – como confesar mis descuidos, era inevitable que tendría que acabar confesandolo– a veces cuando me despistaba, ella aprovechaba… todas las circunstancias posibles para escaparse y autolesionarse…

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó interrumpiendo Zafrina.

– Ella… ella ya no se conformaba con producirse cortes, puesto que procuraba tenerlo todo escondido… lo tenía cada vez más difícil… sino que también se golpeaba… contra la pared, los muebles, se dejaba caer por las escaleras… – que difícil era para mi contar aquellas cosas – Se rompía huesos con una gran facilidad… En una ocasión… yo había salido al garaje a recoger… y me entretuve colocando unas cajas viejas confiado porque la había dejado durmiendo en el salón. De repente sentí un golpe seco procedente de la cocina y me estremecí de verdadero terror. –me agité en la silla recordando la escena con la que me encontré. – Estuve varios segundos paralizado por el terror ya me la había encontrado de todas las maneras posibles y nunca sabía que… iba a hacer… corrí a la cocina y me la encontré… ensangrentada… la cara – un sollozo abrupto se me escapo al recordar aquella escena, el olor de la sangre, las salpicaduras esparcidas por la cocina, ella tirada sobre la meseta – aquella vez sólo… sólo… – me reí de mi mismo como si ese "solo" fuera nada – sólo perdió un diente… pero… pensé que había sido mucho peor. – Aquella ocasión realmente había temido por su vida. – Ver al amor de mi vida en aquel estado era una verdadera tortura, fueron tantas las ocasiones en las que desee que ella… me pegara a mi… que todo aquel dolor que se autoinflingía lo sintiera yo, me quería morir… verla en aquel estado estaba matando mi alma… Por eso dije que realmente yo morí aquella fatídica navidad de hace un año.

– Entiendo entonces que ella nunca te lastimo ¿no? – inquirió Zafrina intercambiando su tono iracundo de antes por uno ahora un poco más compasivo.

– No, física y conscientemente no –. Psicológica e inconscientemente todos y cada uno de los días desde hacía un año y medio, me hubiera gustado añadir.

– Entonces por que crees que ella te mato – preguntó furiosa Jane sin entender nada

– No lo se, pero intuyo que el suceso con nuestro bebe algo tuvo que ver... si, eso debió ser el desencadenante.

– Te refieres al aborto – dijo Zafrina leyendo por encima el expediente.

–¿Hubo un aborto…? – preguntó la pequeñina – Jod…pelines

– Jane, compórtate… Edward… –me llamo la anciana con una cara que rondaba entre la extrañeza y el hastío – como es que Bella se quedó embarazada si se encontraba en ese estado.

Baje la cabeza antes de responder no estaba avergonzado en absoluto… de hecho la concepción de nuestro hijo había sido un verdadero milagro, el único rayo de luz y de esperanza en las tinieblas que se había convertido nuestra vida. – Veréis hace unos meses Bella pareció recuperar un poco… parecía que la medicación la había estabilizado… ahora se que fue la calma que precede la tempestad… el caso es que… un día… ella…hace cinco meses más o menos – por raro que pareciera, a pesar de todas las monstruosidades que ya había contado me avergonzaba compartir un momento feliz, de intimidad. – me sedujo. Llevábamos meses sin tocarnos, y yo... dios, soy lo peor… –admití finalmente restregando mis manos por mi cara. – La deseaba tanto… sabía que no estaba bien, que estaba con el tratamiento… pero no pude resistir más de cinco minutos. Después de meses hicimos el amor como si nada hubiera pasado, por un instante pensé que la había recuperado, que había vuelto a mi, que mi amor la había hecho regresar. Aquella noche fui tan feliz, podría decir que fue el día mas feliz de mi vida… – habíamos pasado la noche besándonos, acariciándonos, amándonos, haciéndonos promesas de futuro, tal y como hacíamos en los primeros años de nuestra relación. – Pero tan rápido como vino esa ilusión se fue… al día siguiente volvió a recaer y a traspasar el espejo de su mundo particular y aislarse de mi. – Me dolían las manos de lo agarrotadas que estaban debido a la tensión.

– Nos enteramos que estaba embarazada tres meses después y de casualidad. Debido a la medicación y a la alimentación su menstruación no era muy regular con lo que no nos dimos cuenta hasta que en una de nuestras visitas al hospital nos lo dijeron. Fue el día más triste y el más feliz de mi vida. Los médicos por el estado de Bella y la medicación que tomaba nos aconsejaron abortar aunque yo ni siquiera me lo plantee en serio y ella mucho menos. Otra vez la ilusión de una mejoría me inundo, el psiquiatra que la trataba y yo pensábamos que la ilusión de un bebe le haría reaccionar. De hecho así fue durante al menos unas semanas. En aquellos momentos estaba dispuesto a decirle a mi familia la situación de mi niña, pero ante el receso de su enfermedad volví a dejar la confesión para otro momento… por fin podía darles una buena noticia, nuestro embarazo lo era y no quería amargarme pensando en una enfermedad que en aquel momento yo quería creer que ya era pasado. Claramente me equivoqué.

– Edward, ¿por qué abortó Bella? – preguntó la joven con una cálida y curiosa sonrisa en el rostro. _Debía de ser un ángel si era capaz de sonreir así._

– Tuvo un accidente, estuvo tres días de hospital. La tuvieron que operar de urgencia – creo que en ese momento comencé a hiperventilar al sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho al recordar todos los sentimientos que me embargaron durante aquellos tres últimos días que habíamos estado juntos en el hospital. Las primeras horas habían sido críticas. Bella había estado a punto de morir debido a diversas hemorragias. Finalmente, aunque Bella había estado muy cerca de abandonarme, la operación se había cobrado la vida de mi hijo. Mi niño…

– Edward ¿cómo se accidentó tu esposa? – preguntó subrepticiamente Zafrina.

– Se cayó por las escaleras… pero fue culpa mía –. Le confesé hundiendo nuevamente mi cara entre mis manos, esperé atento a quebrarme pero mi derrumbamiento no llego, puede que ya no me quedara nada que exprimir – fue mi culpa… mi culpa… yo mate a mi niño, a mi hijo, un fruto de nuestro amor, lo más perfecto que podríamos haber hecho juntos, iba a ser un mini yo, como a ella le gustaba decir en sus momentos de lucidez. –. _Y eso era algo que nunca me perdonaría. _Posiblemente por no haber sabido cuidar de él, ni de ella, de ellos, de mis amores merecía la muerte y la mas terrible de las condenas.

– Edward, cálmate…. Por favor, cuéntanos que paso –. Me alentó Jane apretando fuertemente una de mis manos mientras la dejaba caer en mi costado. Aquella pequeña me transmitía la misma paz y serenidad que solía darme Bella.

– Estábamos en la cocina cenando, yo procuraba esconder los objetos punzantes para evitar situaciones comprometidas. Desde que se había enterado del embarazo ella parecía estar mucho más tranquila y sus lesiones se limitaban a algunos arañazos leves, y no había vuelto a golpearse o autolesionarse. Hace tres días yo… – cómo continuar, cómo confesar mi culpa – fue mi culpa, me confié… deje un cuchillo largo sobre la mesa… cuando me giré con la bandeja de la cena vi que lo había cogido y lo miraba… parecía un poco confusa… como si intentará recordar algo pero… pero tenía un brillo terrorífico en la mirada… antes de que pasará a mayores me lancé sobre la mesa de la cocina. Se que la asuste y la ofendí, me equivoque en aquella ocasión, vi cosas que no eran y la herí…– había desconfiado de ella y dañé sus sentimientos – se fue corriendo a la habitación y cuando… yo fui detrás y vi como se enredaba su pie en la alfombra y la vi caer… no pude cogerla… estaba a su lado… no pude… la vi rodar … pensé que… cuando llegue a ella estaba inconsciente… – les narré atragantado entre sollozos.

Levanté por fin mi mirada atreviendome a mirar aquellos cuatro ojos que me miraban confusos, mi pecado estaba confesado, ya no había nada más que contar. Les devolví a ambas mi mirada intentando adivinar sus pensamientos, me hubiera gustado saber que pensaban porque sus gestos eran demasiado confusos. Jane me miraba con confianza, con una sonrisa torcida llena de cariño y comprensión en cambio Zafrina mostraba un gesto seco y austero cargado de reproche.

– Y que paso después… –inquirió Jane arrugando simpáticamente el ceño.

– Hoy mismo le dieron el alta. El médico nos había recomendado además de reposo, algunos calmantes… por el estado de sus heridas y cicatrices no querían dársela, pero gracias a la insistencia de mi padre me dejaron llevarla a casa con la condición de que todos los días le limpiara y cuidara sus heridas. – Mi padre, evité hacer un gesto de dolor al recordar la conversación que había tenido con mi padre antes de abandonar el hospital, había sido imposible ocultarles el accidente y el aborto, y él como médico había tenido acceso a su historial y aunque, por aquel momento pude esquivar sus inquisidoras preguntas le había tenido que prometer una charla. Conversación que evidentemente ahora nunca iba a tener lugar. – Cuando llegamos a casa todavía estaba dormida por el efecto de los calmantes–. Quise aclararles. – La subí a nuestra habitación y la tendí sobre la cama para aplicarle una crema cicatrizante. Estábamos a oscuras y allí viéndola descansar sobre las sabanas, sobre nuestro antiguo tálamo nupcial no pude controlar mi lagrimas y me vine abajo. Llevaba sin llorar mucho tiempo, controlando mis emociones, pero en aquel momento no pude más y lloré como un niño encima de su cuerpo, lloré por nuestro niño, por la felicidad perdida, por nuestra inocencia, y por nuestro futuro –. Susurré en voz baja los últimos pensamientos que había tenido en vida. Si Bella estaba mal la perdida de nuestro hijo sería el último golpe de gracia para desequilibrar su estado mental y posiblemente eso también acabaría enloqueciéndome a mi. Me despedí de nuestros antiguos yos y encaré nuestros yos futuros. En aquel momento tome la decisión de contarle la verdad a mi familia tal y como le había prometido a mi padre, si quería ayudar a Bella tenía que pedir ayuda para mi. Primero la había perdido a ella y ahora había perdido a mi niño, el último resquicio de felicidad y alegría que me quedaba. Y ahora ella me había perdido a mi…

– Lo último que recuerdo –continué la historia antes de hundirme más en mi miseria. – es que llore sobre ella durante horas, era un manantial sin fondo, así fue como finalmente me debí quedar dormido.

Realmente mi último recuerdo se alargaba un poco más pero no quería compartirlo con nadie, lo atesoraría y lo conservaría para mi. Después de haber llorado sobre su cuerpo y haberme desahogado, me había tumbado a su lado, la había aprisionado entre mis brazos, le había besado su rostro y, por último, le había prometido dar mi vida a cambio de su felicidad. Que paradójico era el destino: yo ya había dado mi vida ahora solo esperaba que la vida en si misma me recompensará devolviéndole a ella un poco de felicidad, aunque fuera sin mi.

– Si, creo que… – añadió Zafrina leyendo otra vez los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa –por el informe que Jane hizo… poco tiempo después llego tu final.

– ¿Qué va a ocurrir con mi esposa? – recordando mis últimos pensamientos, había dejado a Bella sola y ahora mismo era lo único que me preocupaba.

– Pues… supongo que conociendo un poco a los humanos será juzgada por sus iguales.

– Pero… y después que va a pasar –. _Que tontería. Eso ya me lo imaginaba_. Yo realmente lo que quería saber era que iba a ser de ella tras el juicio.

– No se a que te refieres… me estas preguntando por el futuro – adivinó al verme girar los ojos.

– Si

– Edward, nosotros no sabemos que va a ocurrir.

– Y eso del destino, del sino, del… – pero como no lo iban a saber, que clase de cielo era este, que era lo que nos contaba la religión… Yo me había confesado, les había contando mi verdad, me merecía un pequeño vistazo del futuro.

– Eso nada… que hay del libre albedrío –. Me contestó ella un poco iracunda.

– A sí el libre albedrío, la excusa perfecta. – repliqué realmente enfadado y cansado de aquella conversación y de la situación. – Necesito saber que va a ser de ella.

– Lo siento pero en eso no te podemos ayudar.

– Mierda… se puede saber que es lo que sabéis aquí.

– Pues, te puedo decir que sabemos cuando nos dicen la verdad y cuando nos mienten – Contestó iracunda.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté sorprendido.

–Mira Edward voy a ser sincera contigo. Te he escuchado pacientemente pero… te diré que tenemos informes que narran versiones contradictorias a la tuya.

Ni siquiera me molesté en responderla, simplemente me limité a ahogar un bufido y a evitar rodar los ojos, no podía lastimar mi imagen. De verdad que aquella situación ya me estaba desesperando. Acerqué la mano a mi cara para frotar las sienes y mi frente con fruición. De repente sin saber cómo ni de dónde vino mi cabeza se lleno de imágenes llenas de amor y de paz en donde mi niña, la protagonista de mis sueños y peores pesadillas venía corriendo a mi para acurrucarse bajo mi abrazo. No sabía si era un recuerdo de nuestro pasado o mi imaginación que me jugaba malas pasadas, pero fuese lo que fuese no quería que me abandonara. De repente sentí verdaderas ansias por verla, por estar a su lado, por besarla, acariciarla y sentir su aliento. Cuando podría volver a estar junto a ella. Estuviera donde estuviera ella, mandaran donde me mandaran a mi desde luego que la iba a esperar, me volvería a reunir y por fin seríamos felices. _Tranquila mi amor te esperaré._

Tras unos segundos que más bien me parecieron una eternidad, sentí nuevamente la mano de Jane acariciando la mía para avisarme que Zafrina había salido del claro. Sin preguntarlo intuí que ese era el procedimiento habitual, nunca había estado en un juicio pero cada vez más creía que me encontraba envuelto en uno. Según mis propias creencias la "jueza" se dispondría a estudiar mi versión y tomar una resolución. Me quedé atento viendo como abandonaba el lugar cuando la hermosa niña de ojos claros y cabellos dorados se volvió a mi con una mirada un poco presumida.

– Sip… ahora tienes que esperar su resolución

– ¿Cómo sabes… acaso lees mi mente? – pregunté asustado.

– Sip… – dijo ella risueña esquivando mi mirada – también puedo hacer otras cosas… pero… tienes alguna duda más… – afirmó Jane dándome un golpe con su dedito en la punta de mi nariz. Una duda no, tenía miles. – pregunta lo que quieras.

– Si ésto es el limbo… ¿no se supone que mi niño tiene que estar aquí? – era una posibilidad en la que llevaba pensando un tiempo.

– Si Edward tu niño esta aquí

– ¿Y podría verlo? –. Inquirí esperanzado por poder recuperar a mi hijo.

– No se, eso no depende de mi… iré a preguntar… pero creo que me dirán que todo depende de la resolución que se tome respecto a tu versión. ¿Algo más?

– Bella ¿estará bien? – insistí preocupado.

– No lo se, no veo el futuro… pero piensa que ella no esta sola, tendrá el apoyo de la gente que la quiere.

– Una última cosa…–. Eran muchas las preguntas pero tenía que elegir entre las más evidentes. No me había quedado conforme con las respuestas acerca de mi esposa pero sabía que no obtendría ninguna respuesta más clarificadora – ¿Qué eres Jane?.

– Jajaja – se rió escandalosamente – ¿tu qué crees Edward? – preguntó en un tono infantil y juguetón mientras a saltitos se alejaba de mi.

– Creo que eres un ángel.

– Más o menos, Edward, más o menos –gritó antes de desaparecer al igual que Zafrina había hecho por el extremo norte del claro. – Ahora vuelvo y te cuento algo –. Oí su voz ya entre los árboles.

* * *

**Este fic, además de ser una nueva propuesta al concurso, es un OS paralelo a otro que se llama **_**Mi versión**_**. Son dos fics "siameses" pero independientes a través de los cuales se pretende ofrecer dos versiones distintas de la misma historia. Se pueden leer, como digo, individualmente aunque están escritos para ser leídos a la vez.**

**Desde un principio mi intención era la de dar dos versiones distintas en las que yo no me inclinaría por una u otra, dejando un final abierto a gusto del lector que decida a quien creer si a Bella o a Edward… Durante la escritura de éste creo que falte a mi palabra y poco a poco me incline por una de las dos versiones… el caso es que como quise mantenerme fiel a mi idea original no lo incluí. Quizás una vez que acabe el concurso añada mi decisión final pero no me comprometo.**

**Prefiero que hasta el momento ustedes deciden cual les convence más. ¿Entonces que me dicen TEAM BELLA o TEAM EDWARD? De verdad que me gustaría saber por quién se inclinan… como no todo el mundo es amigo de las reviews haré una encuesta en mi perfil... ¿qué les parece? Aunque yo sinceramente prefiero vuestras opiniones.**

**Pd-. A ls que me pedisteis este POV solo deciros que espero que os haya gustado, ruego por no haberos defraudado y aprovecho para agradeceros vuestros comentarios y ánimos. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y por apoyar mis propias versiones. **


	2. NA

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

Hola, esta nota es solo para avisar que aunque en el capitulo anterior comentará mi intención de participar en el concurso de Bitch ExB lamentablemente esto no va a ser posible.

Uno de los requisitos del contest es que tenga categoría M y narré alguna escena sexual. El caso es que no me di cuenta que era un requisito en vez de una recomendación (fallo mio por no leer la letra pequeña, jejeje). La verdad es que una vez escrito y debido al sentido que le di, dicha escena no tiene cabida por lo que preferio ser fiel a la historia tal y como la imaginé en un principio, que forzarla incluyendo esta escena.

Aprovecho para invitaros a pasar por la página del concurso donde hay historias buenisimas y muy entretenidas.

Disculpad las molestias

Un abrazo y gracias por leer.


End file.
